


Random Ficlets

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: I haven't written in this fandom in over a decade, but any ficlets or drabbles that I end up writing will end up in here for now.





	Random Ficlets

The first time Ami saw Sailor Jupiter she was in a split second in awe. This was what she envisioned when she thought of a soldier. Her thoughts on this incredible woman had to wait.

Makoto wasn’t just a beautiful specimen of a warrior, she was a beautiful woman, inside and out. She cared so so much for those around her, and well, her baked goods were divine as well.

There was one word for the pretty guardian of the king planet, attractive.

It was a word that had never passed Ami’s lips, until it did.

They were cornered. The villain they were fighting was not as bad as those in the past, but they had been taken by surprise, and currently they had no way of communicating with their comrades.

“What do you think?” Sailor Jupiter asked as she leaned down to glance in the direction Sailor Mercury was looking.

Ami was one that thought before she spoke. Her thoughts though were not coming up with a plan or a solution to their current problem, so the only words she had that were thought out and true were the ones that ended up being voiced. “You’re attractive!”

Jupiter’s cheeks turned red and the senshi of water was sure hers were as well. “No, no, I mean yes, but I mean I don’t know how we should….”

Mercury’s words were stopped with a finger upon her lips. Jupiter still looked embarrassed. “After we defeat this joker, let’s go out on a date.”

In all likelihood they would have been able to contact their friends sooner and finished the fight much much sooner, but Ami was pretty sure Makoto did not regret her words, and later Ami realized she really did not regret her own either.


End file.
